


Run boy, run

by daisy_lady



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Drug Cartel, F/M, Fights, I swear Galahad in some time will be back, Other, Sassy Merlin, as well as the James!Lancelot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_lady/pseuds/daisy_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sighed as he hung his head. The organization was going to be a mess by the time he got back to sort things out. Arthur betrayed them and paid dearly for his arrogance. Galahad had died in a suicide mission, thanks to Arthur. He didn’t want to think about the number of people that were either dead or barely alive after Valentine's incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything's going to be all right

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's my first work and English is unfortunately not my first language so any remarks would be much appreciated.
> 
> With gigantic help from **lovely Kit** the first chapter looks very nice thank You very much one more time and...
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it. :)

You have 146 voice messages.

 **Received 13 of March at 16.43**  
“Hey, I hope you will call me back soon. I know you are working and probably not available, but my mother is driving me crazy and she doesn't want to take care of Alex while I'm at work and you perfectly know I can't bring him with me. And it's time you usually are at home so I hope you will be back soon.  
Love you babe.”

 **Received 18 of March at 12.32**  
“Hi daddy, Mom told me that I can call you Daddy.  
I drew a picture of us having a picnic and you are playing with me. Mummy said that you need time in your work and I don't need to worry about you because you will come home. I don't like Mrs. Lewinsky she smells funny and doesn't want to give me any sweets...  
_“Who are you talking with?"_  
“Daddy...”  
“ _Can I?_ Max? Max...? _Oh, you were recording sweetie?_ ”  
“Yes Mummy.”  
“All right, say bye to Daddy and we can go to park.”  
“Bye, bye Daddy I love you.”  
“Max please call me back, I love you too.”

 **Received 20 of March at 17.34**  
“Babe it's my hundredth or so call and you didn't answer me! Anyways, I hope you remembered that we’re having dinner with my parents. Alex is refusing to eat again and you know you’re the only one who can convince him to eat...  
It's been few days since I've talked to you and I'm starting to worry about you. I wish I could see your face and hear your voice. I hope to hear from you soon sweetie, I love you. Bye”

 **Received 21 of March at 15.00**  
“It's been like a week and a half since we've talked and I know at work you have hardly time to call me but you used to contact me when something was happening. I know you’re still alive because some sad man in a black suit would show up to tell me about it, but for fuck's sake! Max I can't sleep and Alexander misses you so much. I'm constantly worrying about you and it drives me crazy... Ok I need to go... I love you Max.”

 **Received at 16.55**  
“Max? Could you please answer the phone? I don't know what is happening!? The town just went crazy! MAX!? God damn it ... Get the fuck out of here or I'll rip your heart out of your chest! ...”

 **Last message received at 16.59**  
“... I am fucking bleeding... Uh... Alex sweetheart everything is fine but you need to go to your room and close the door with a key all right?”  
_“Yes Mummy, what is that?”_  
“Nothing darling it's juice. Mommy split her juice. Go to your room now, all right? Max please if this happens again... Max, I can't control myself what if I hurt Alex? Good Lord... I need you I'm so scared... If I don't call again... Max I love you, I love you so so much...”

He sat in silence for few moments, looking at the monitor thoughtlessly. Once again he listened to the record hoping that another message would appear but it didn’t.

“Oh for fuck's sake... “, he mumbled angrily, dialing the number. First attempt, no one answered. He tried once again. “Oh, come on! Please pick up the phone. Do it, do it!”, but the phone continued to ring. Seconds before he decided to disconnect he heard something, ”Hello? Is anyone there?”

“Daddy?” Hearing his voice was the biggest relief in his life.

“Alex, yes it's Daddy. Can you give the phone to Mom? I need to speak to her...”

“Mummy is sleeping on the floor. She doesn't want to wake up Dad.”  
He froze for a moment at those words, suddenly feeling numb.

“Alex, listen to me very carefully. I'm calling for an ambulance and you need to try to wake up Mummy - is that clear?” he asked, trying to sound calm.

“I called for help before your call.”

“Good work son, I'll be home soon. Just try to wake her up, please.”  
He heard sniffling on the other end and knew his son was close to tears. He could even see his son’s trembling chin, which always came before the flood of tears.

“I'm scared Dad...”

 _He's about to cry_ , he thought. The thought crossed his mind several times during that conversation. _Why am I surprised? He's only five, for love of God._

“I know Alex; you’re a very brave boy,” , his voice trembled a little at the thought of his wife lying on the ground, bleeding out, and five-year-old child trying to help her. “Mom needs you son, you must wake her up at any costs. Spill water on her or try to pinch her. All right?”

“Are they coming again? The people? They were angry,” Alex sniffed loudly, trying to hold back his tears. 

Max heard some muffled movements and moans in the background. He just hoped that his wife was still there and that she would make it.

“No, they're not coming back. Is over now. Alex?”

“Yes, Dad,” the little boy replied.

“I would give up everything to be there with you. Give you a big hug for being so brave, baby son. Everything is going to be all right. I can hear the ambulance from here. Can you see it?”

“Alex, baby?’ a faint voice called from the floor.

“Mom! It's Dad! He's fine.”  
Small gasp escape from his mouth when he heard it – she was alive.

“Max? Is that really you?” she asked weakly.

“Yes darling it's me...” Max sighed in relief, “How bad it is?”

“Shot in the arm and leg and I think I was stabbed but it's nothing compared what I'm going to do to you, you bald fool!” she said virgously.  
He laughed quietly; it couldn’t be that bad if she had the strength to threaten him like that.

“I love when you talk like that to me but for now, you need to go to the hospital with Alex. I'll see you two soon. I love you.”

That was the last thing she heard before she lost her consciousness again.  


***

She groaned as she pried her eyes open. The room was rather dark, which didn’t help with trying to remember what happened. She frowned, trying to see if something would come back to her – any memory about what happened before she woke up here – and then it hit her: that strange attack. There was a man who appeared out of the blue with a gun pointed at her and one with a knife. In that exact moment she felt an overpowering urge to kill them, actually anyone in that moment. She closed her eyes as she recalled snapping out of the strange trance, surrounded by two bloody corpses. She killed them – she had to – no she wanted to, oh dear Lord, she wanted to do it. She felt such satisfaction when she stabbed that stranger. In that moment, she swore that holding that knife in her hand was the best thing she ever felt. She felt united with it and she wanted to kill someone else. . She went out and joined the mess of people were fighting in the streets. She got shot by someone but didn’t care much about it, as she threw the knife into her shooter’s chest.

 _I did it. I killed all those people, she thought, horrified. It was… a darker part of my soul. Dear Lord have mercy on me – I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill._ She opened her eyes, which were starting to fill with tears. _What have I done?_

She couldn’t move her right arm which was bandaged and resting on the blanket. Despite the medications she was probably given, the pain was excruciating. Not mention she also felt pain in her back and left leg. She tried to move but the pain became more unbearable, making her cry out. 

“Don’t move. You were shot in the arm and you twisted your ankle. Try to relax, okay? Everything’s going to be all right,” a voice informed her. She looked at her left and smiled, relieved to see it was her husband.

“Oh darling, I thought you were dead,” she whispered. “You weren’t answering my calls and I was so scared that…” 

“I thought I almost lost you,” he said as he moved closer. “I nearly had a heart attack when Alex told me you were lying on the floor unconscious.”

“Where is he? Is he all right?” the woman asked. She tried to look for her son without straining herself but couldn’t see him anywhere.

“Yes, he’s in company of one of my colleagues, relax!” Max replied as he stroked her hand. “Nothing is going to happen to him, Cissy.”

“One of your colleagues,” she snorted, “I hope it won’t end up like the last time… But do you have something to tell me? My dearest?”  
She looked at him firecefully with tighten lips. He was surprised at first but then he realized.

“Cecilia, love, you know how my work is,” Max sighted as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t always have an opportunity to call and speak with you even if I wanted to.” He paused and looked up at her, well aware by her expression that she wasn’t convinced. “I know you are mad at me.”

“Mad? Are you fucking kidding me? Max, for fuck’s sake I nearly died! Alex could have been harmed too and you think I’m just mad? God, I swear I want to beat living shit out of you for not being there when I needed you!” Cecilia snapped as she slipped her hand out of his. “You have a lot of nerve for suggesting that I’m just mad at you! It’s been nearly two weeks since I last heard from you! I didn’t know what to think when you never returned my calls. I even thought you were dead!”

He remained silent, listening to her berate him for the lack of communication, for not being there for her or Alex. He had no excuses for this one and he couldn’t tell her the truth for his silence because despite Cecilia being injured, she could have killed him. Plus it wouldn’t make any sense to her – even if he was allowed to tell her his real occupation, she would think he had gone completely mad and would have taken Alex away from him. He observed her carefully as she tried to hold back tears and her concerns about his lack of communication.

“Cecilia, I promise it won’t happen again. I swear it. You and Alexander are everything to me and I don’t know how could I survive if I had ever lost you. Look at me,” he said as he caught her chin. He gently tilted it so he was able to look into her teary eyes. “I’d die if I had lost you, my dearest.”

“You are an imbecile.” 

His shoulders sagged at that comment. Judging from her tone, he assumed that she was now highly offended by his actions and not satisfied with the answers he gave her. He knew the best thing to do was just take it like a man and hope that once she got it out of her system, she might find something in her heart to forgive him for not being there. 

“I know,” he said as he waited for the next one.

“You are the stupidest man on the planet that I have ever met!”

“That is true, darling.”

“You’re a bald little shit, Max and I swear, when I’m better, I’m going to kill you.”

“Anything you say, darling. Are you feeling better?” he asked. 

Cecilia saw the little grin on his face and she couldn’t believed it. “You think this is funny?”

“No, my love,” he replied before he kissed her forehead. “I’m dead serious and if reviling will help you then do it because I deserved it.”

“Good, glad you can admit it. Now shut up and kiss me,” she ordered him.

“As my lady commands.”

This time she smiled until he kissed her gently at first, then he deepened the kiss. With her left hand, she grabbed his white shirt and pulled him closer.

“Don’t you ever do that again or I want a divorce,” she whispered between kisses. 

“Understood,” he promised her as he ruffled her hair tenderly. He leaned in to plant another kiss on her lips.

“You are the most evil, perverse and wretched man I have ever met. I love you but still I want to kill you, so don’t act too confident around me,” Cecilia warned before she stole one more kiss. She looked past her husband and noticed a jacked draped over the chair near her. “What’s that?”

“What do you mean?” he asked surprised by this rapid change of topic.

“That nice jacket on the chair which looks like a very nice piece of a pilot’s uniform, my dear. Am I right?” she asked. Her voice was as sweet as her little smile, which he loved from the first time they met. 

“Yes, indeed you’re right. What about it?”

“Hand on to it - it’ll be useful in second part of your apology,” she replied. Her innocent smile had turned into a very devilish one and Max blinked.

“Who are you and what have you done to my wife?” he asked with wide eyes. 

Cecilia laughed quietly, still upset with him. She had plans to keep him on his toes, which made her feel powerful as she watched him react. “By your actions you’re turning me into a monster, sweetie. Now could you please fetch Lexie? I want to make sure he’s all right.”

Without a word he went into hospital’s corridor and smiled as his colleague Percival walked over with Alexander in tow. The young bout let go of the agent’s hand as he ran towards his father.

“Mom wants to see you, son,” he said as he held the door open. He watched the boy run into the room happily reaching for her and yelling how happy he was to see her awake. Max turned his attention to his colleague and nodded. 

“Thank you for coming here so quickly and taking care of him. I’m afraid the shortest time I could make from Valentine’s bunker to London was three hours,” he sighed. “I would have liked it to have been sooner but… well, I don’t need to get into messy details.”

“Merlin I know you would have done the same for me. It’s never a problem. Anyway…” Percival paused as two nurses passed by them. He smiled at them with a polite greeting before waiting until they were out of earshot. “I’m afraid we lost another one during this incident.”

Merlin sighed as he hung his head. The organization was going to be a mess by the time he got back to sort things out. Arthur betrayed them and paid dearly for his arrogance. Galahad had died in a suicide mission, thanks to Arthur. He didn’t want to think about the number of people that were either dead or barely alive after today’s incident. “I thought so but I will take care of it when everything is back in order. Now’s not the best time to talk or do anything. For now I have enough problems with my wife…”

“About that, I believe that her brother is coming towards us and he doesn’t look happy,” Percival murmured with a slight move of his head. Merlin turned just in time to avoid the fist of his brother-in-law punching past him, missing his face.

“Matthew, it’s always nice to see you,” he said in a calm voice. “ I do believe it’s not the best place to start a fight, especially when Cecilia can see everything through the door.”

“This time you’re lucky she’s here but next time – “

“Next time I’ll tell her about your dirty secrets, which I’m really curious how she will react,” Merlin replied as he pushed his glasses up.

He watched as Matthew closed his mouth, shocked.

“Oh yes, I know that and trust me I know much more about you and your friends. If I were you, I would go to your sister because at the moment, she’s who we should be focused on,” Merlin added after a while of enjoying his victory over his uncouth brother-in-law. “Off you go.” He watched as Matthew gaped at him for a moment before yanking open the door to Cecilia's room and entering it without looking back.

“Is he always like that?” Percival asked when Matthew had left.

“Not really… it started a while ago. Well, from the beginning I had a feeling that her father wasn’t fond of me,” he sighed wearily. “It’s quite obvious that my father-in-law must have encouraged him to make up his current attitude towards me. Never mind that. Thank you again for watching over them and see you shortly at the shop.” 

“The pleasure is all mine. Alexander is an adorable kid, Merlin. Quite a curious mind – wonder where he got that from,” he replied. He smiled at Merlin and shook hands with him before departing.

Merlin stood alone in the corridor, trying to pull his thoughts together and organize them into a logical manner. Until they selected a new person to take over as Arthur, he realized that he was the one who had to restore Kingsman to its former state. The thought of the long, hard months he had ahead of him, which made him feel worn and old. He wasn’t a young man anymore, shooting targets and enjoying a drink or two with Harry when they were recently inducted into the organization. He sighted before pushing all thoughts of rebuilding and restructuring out of his mind before he entered the room with a small smile on his face.


	2. A dog's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about delay but exams are coming and I have no time to write or to even think about it :/
> 
> This time special thanks for **amazing Robin** for checking this chapter. I really appreciate your work Sweetheart ;)
> 
> Please enjoy reading.

He opened eyes with hesitation. The few moments of precious sleep had just gone away and once more, he needed to face the reality, which was really gloomy. It had been nearly a month since the Valentine’s day and during it he couldn’t recall any free moments. Because Arthur was dead, the issue of having a new leader was an especially urgent matter and until the new leader was found, he must have had everything under control, even the process of choosing a new Arthur. It could last for few months just because other Kingsman’s cells had to have started their recruitment for fallen agents, only then the final recruitment could be made. All this time he hoped that the superior unit was most important and finding new leader for it should be top one priority, but unfortunately that dream was only realistic in Max’s dreams. He stretched his muscles cautiously so he wouldn’t wake up Cecilia, to whom he moved closer as soon as he finished stretching. With sleepy smile he thought about his luck, that he met the right woman at just right time and she had prevented ending one of his missions in rather tragic way. He could lay all day long looking at her and admiring her perfection but as he thought about all his responsibilities, he felt weary.

All this time Max remained silent to listen to her calm breath and peaceful dreams.

“You’re truly an adorable creature,” he whispered and kissed her arm.

“Maxie, what’s the time?” she turned around to him and stroked his cheek. “Do you have much to do today?” As an answer, she received a tired sight and dismal moan. “It can’t be that bad, can it? Is it?” she asked as he rolled eyes.

Max left one more kiss on her collarbone and sat up.

“I’d let somebody cut me for one peaceful day…"he sighed as he took the glasses from bedside table.

Cecilia moved to him and hugged his waist. "Don’t be so drastic… That would be a shame if somebody cut you, Maxie,” she murmured into his ear causing a pleasant shiver.

“Are you visiting your father today?”

“Yes. He’ll send car for me and Alex…” She said with very unhappy face.

She got up and stretched after her sleep. He was observing her over an arm. The view was quite absorbing as the t-shirt she was sleeping in was too short and when she rose her hands up it showed her haunches. Max smiled to himself until he realised that glasses were recording everything and he quickly moved head back. As soon as he got to the headquarters, he needed to delete this video before it was sent further.

“Prepare yourself to work, put on some nice suit and in the meantime I’ll make your favourite coffee. What do you say on that?” she asked while entering the wardrobe just to go out in blue dressing gown.

“You’re an angel, Cissy,” she gave him one of her brightest smiles. “How’s your arm?”

“Not that bad actually. After a month of rehabilitation, it’s quite good but sometimes it hurts like a hell. Good thing I got some free time from work.”

“Are you doing it on purpose?” Max asked with slight annoyance and jealousy. As an answer, she shrugged her arms with boorish smile.

“I don’t know my dearest. Am I?” She gave him mischievous look as she left the bedroom.

Of course she did on purpose. She always did and she loved teasing her husband. It was like a small hobby of hers if she got bored. However, Max wasn’t any better, and when it came to teasing between them quite often it was he who was winning. Fortunately for her, she had some other techniques to get him into the shape she liked.

Carefully she entered her son’s room to check if he was still asleep. As she heard his quiet and peaceful breathing, she left the room.

“Where are my shirts?”

“One should be in the wardrobe. If not check bathroom, I think I ironed one,” Cecilia answered Max’s whisper in low voice to prevent waking up the boy. Her gaze rested on his well-shaped abs. “My God. One day you’ll give me a complex for being in such good shape, Max…” He laughed silently at that and disappeared in the bathroom.

Cecilia slowly went down the stairs watching out for her left foot so in the future she would be able to wear high-heels without more than usual pain. The best solution would be to lay down with her leg up but having Max and Alex to care after she had no free time to do so.

The kitchen looked like a battlefield as she was quite a messy chef, and Max wouldn't always be willing to clean after her. With a sigh on her mouth, Cecilia put the plates after yesterday’s supper into the dishwasher and started preparing coffee in tact with energetic music from radio. First, she turned on the express and then she grinded the coffee beans, and in the effect kitchen was full of characteristic and intense smell.

“Uh… How can he drink such horrible thing?” she wondered out loud checking if Max wasn’t standing right behind her. If so he’d look at her judgmentally with a look annoyance put on his face.

The blonde-haired woman sniffed at the grinded coffee and with highest level of disapproval she filled the express with it and put a cup under it. Even though she wasn’t a lover of the drink she was very proud of herself for possessing the ability of making one of the best coffees ever. With pleasant whistling, she continued preparing some breakfast for her husband.

“I heard you were talking shit about coffee,” his voice made her jump as she didn’t expected it at all.

“MAX! How many times do I have to repeat myself about that?!” she reprimanded the grown-man-adult. “My God like a child. What are you laughing at?”

“Anger marrs beauty, Cissy. Don’t make such a fuss about it,” she snorted angrily.

“Perfect timing for coffee,“ she handed a cup of aromatic coffee to him. "An Espresso so you can be awake all day long,” after that she gave him plate with eggs, toasts and bacon. “And breakfast, so you have enough power to deal with today’s oncoming shit.”

She turned around to brew tea, whistling quietly at the same time. She would start dancing a little bit if it hadn’t been for her husband’s remarks about it.

“Well, well, at least someone is in a good mood,” Max commented her actions and drank all of his coffee with one sip.

She shrugged, licking the teaspoon from the honey in a very suggestive way.

“Cecilia, calm down please,” he tried so hard not to look at her.

“No, no, no… You don’t talk like that to me, Max or you’ll be late for work,” he rose a brow as he heard her answer with the fake Scottish accent.

“Are you mocking me?”

“Never!” Cecilia looked at him in disbelief trying to retain her poker face, but just a second after she burst into laughter.

“Sometimes I wonder why I married you,” he shook his head, trying to finish his meal without any disturbance from Cecilia.

“Because I’m making the best coffee you have ever drunk,” she said confident.

“True,” he agreed finishing his breakfast and standing up.”I need to go. I’ll be late so don’t wait for me with dinner and be nice to your dad,” he kissed her forehead between the sentences. “Send him my regards.”

“Of course. I’m sure he’ll be happy as usual.”

Her smile brightened his morning, and was the only good thing in it as he thought about it.  
Cecilia looked through the window when Max got into black car and drove away. With a slight sigh she braided her longish hair in a loose braid and approached the stairs.

“Alex! Get up, little one! You need to prepare yourself to visit grandpa!” the woman shouted and waited close to the stairs until she heard some kind of movement and sound of bare feet on the floor. Only then did she return to the kitchen to prepare food for herself and her son.

 

***

 

“Lancelot, I hope you have good news from the United States and their presidential crisis?” Merlin started as he sat down in the armchair in the main seat at the table. Even though he was sitting there for over a month, still the feeling remained unusual and it was hard for him to get used to it.

“Yes, I do believe so, Sir,” she started looking through her notes, which she had made last night. “As the great part of the previous government were killed on Valentine’s day, they had to choose some unconventional practices and within a week there are going to be held elections. The candidates are nothing special, which makes me think that they’re just figures and someone else will guide them from behind the scenes. But for now it’s not our problem, so I think that America’s issue is closed for some time.”

She finished just in moment when Galahad with his smug smile entered the meeting room.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said as he seated himself at Galahad’s seat.

“Eggsy as you took Harry’s place, it would be more suitable for you if choose to wear more formal clothing, especially for the meetings,” Merlin pointed out wearily, looking on the boy’s outfit with doubt.

“I know, I know. I was late anyway and if I had to put the whole suit on too I’d have been even later. Sorry for that. Won’t happen again,” he ensured, with nod to Lancelot as a form of greeting.

“Well then, getting back to the other crises; The European countries did exceptionally good work with overcoming ruling problem. The United Kingdom after losing its Queen, which is irreparable loss, won’t be the same again but the royal family is quite big so we can be queer for new King William. Unfortunately, I cannot be so optimistic when it comes to Kingsman. Glasses, please.”

He waited until they put on glasses and then he showed diagrams and names of fallen agents in the incident.

“As you can see all over the world, each cell of Kingsman has lost an agent or two. Which is not a good thing for overlay. If we stay weakened for too long it would make for a great opportunity to attack our organisation," while talking he changed the page and pointed out average number of deaths in European countries in comparison with other world’s countries. “Yes, Galahad?”

“What about new Arthur? As you don’t want to stay at his position – “ he started but was interrupted by Lancelot.

“Is there another recruitment oncoming?” she asked with her eyes on Merlin.

“Yes, there will be another recruitment, but unfortunately I have to wait until the other cells will start their supplemental recruitments.”

“Merlin, what is the point of it? There will be no such good candidate as you to take over Arthur,” Eggsy insisted on getting a more specific answer.

“Well thank you, but I do not see myself as a leading figure of this agency and I do not feel competent to do so. Therefore I believe that my concerns are good enough to start procedure for casting a new Arthur,” Merlin’s voice was peremptory and the forceful gaze he put on Eggsy, made him quiet for a few precious moments.

“What will the procedure look like, Merlin?” Lancelot queried trying to put the tension down.

“Good question, Roxy, but I’ll get to it later, as I haven’t finished with the number of deaths. Now, other agencies; FBI, CIA, MI5 and other intelligence organisations registered high numbers of fallen agents and unfortunately some of them, such as directors and important agents, were found out to be enlisted by Valentine, which basically meant their heads blew up,” he showed the last diagram and paused.

“Why are we looking at these week after week,” Eggsy wondered aloud, not even trying to hide that he was a little bit bored.

“Because, Galahad, the numbers are still changing, and even after a month the number of people killed grew, just because of maybe a simple miscalculation, and we need to be updated about any changes,” Lancelot answered the question, forestalling Merlin.

“Now, we can get to the current order of business. On Friday evening, recruitment for Tristian’s place will begin. I’m giving you two days so you can find your candidates and bring them here at 9 P.M. This time Percival will take care of the process and our candidates,” Merlin said with a bitter voice.

If he had to be honest, he’d love to run the recruitment for fresh, untrained minds which he could evolve into something great. It was something that gave him, maybe not the meaning of the life, but hope that one day, when he would be much older, the future would be as bright as today’s or even brighter because of high-trained, Kingsman agents, who were prepared for everything. The sight of people getting better and better was giving him pleasant chills and he didn’t want to give it up.

For now, he had to be satisfied with the part that didn’t suit him at all. Taking care of almost everything was slowly driving him crazy and he was exhausted of it. He knew he could depend on Lancelot, Galahad and Percival for finding needed backup information but his old habits were pushing him to prepare weaponry by himself, making all charts and numbers to presentation. Merlin was overworked and pushing himself to his limits. He couldn’t stand that Kingsman was literally on the bottom of its previous glory. It seemed to him, that the organisation was falling down and he felt obliged, in memory of Harry, Lancelot, every single fallen Kingsman agent, to keep it safe and bring it back to its previous glory.

But if that was going to happen the new Arthur had to be chosen and that wouldn’t be an easy assignment to accomplish.

“Now, answering to your question Lancelot. The recruitment for Arthur’s replacement will look much different from what you have been through because there will be no freshmen. To replace the head of our organization, each cell must provide one candidate. It must be one agent, the best agent on Kingsman’s behalf,” Merlin said after a little break. He still wasn’t sure who was going to be the representative of headquarters, and he was silently counting that Percival would agree.

“Will you be our candidate, Merlin?” Merlin looked at Eggsy with sight.

 _Huh, you’re not the only one who is wondering about that boy,_ he thought.

“I’m not sure, Eggsy. There are other agents who can be suitable candidates to represent us. And I’m sorry to inform you, that you won’t be taken under consideration even though I know you are valuable agents,” he pushed up glasses as he continued, “The other rule is that the candidate must have served the agency for no shorter than five years and must be older than thirty-five years old. So no offence but you’re both too young and too inexperienced.”

Merlin was about to add something else but was interrupted by Percival’s entrance. He was holding a couple of letters, which he handed Merlin.

“Thank you, Percival. Have you got what I asked you for?” he asked with light smile as he checked the addresses on envelopes. “I was just introducing Eggsy and Roxy to the rules of choosing new head of Kingsman.”

“That’s good. It’ll be useful in short future as we have to vote for our candidate. Also I’ve got what you wanted, and even something more,” Percival couldn’t help himself, and a self-satisfactory smirk appeared on his lips, “As you asked, I’ve contacted the heads of other Kingsman’s cells to start thinking about their probable candidates. At the moment three of them sent me back information about their candidates. Also two of them, the Australian and Middle-Eastern cells have already started supplemental recruitment.”

“That’s great news. Now Percival, I want you to contact some independent agents from our safe-zone and find one who would be willing to run the show. You know the rules,” Merlin noted something in his electric notebook. “From now, Galahad it’s your responsibility to check on, and receive information about the statuses from other Kingsman’s cells on their recruitment. As for you, Lancelot, you’ll be completing a list of candidates for Arthur’s place,” he paused as he looked at each of them. “All right, I believe that’s everything for now. You’re dismissed.”

Eggsy was the first to get up and leave, but just next to the door, he waited for Roxy.

“So have you thought about your candidate?” he asked with a grin.

“Not really, no. But in two days I think, I’ll figure somebody out. And you?” she looked at him as they went on to ground floor.

Their dogs were waiting patiently for them and as J.B. saw his master his tail started moving faster and not long after he was jumping around Eggsy’s legs, while Roxy’s poodle remain still.

“Good job, come here girl,” she called the dog and petted her lovingly. “So? What about your candidate? Do you have one?” Roxy put her eyes on him. 

“Yes,” Eggsy answered with wide grin.

“And what? You’re not telling me anything about him or her?” she queried with narrowed eyes.

“All I can tell you is that if my candidate wins, you won’t be the only girl here, Roxy,” Eggsy shrugged.

She looked at him with a gentle smile. That would be a quite surprise if he brought a girl but frankly speaking, like a Galahad Senior, like a Galahad Junior, Eggsy was full of surprises and even though he was following the rules, he was doing it quite differently than the other Kingsman agents.

“What you’re lookin’ at?” Then she realized she was staring at him.

“Nothing Eggsy. I was thinking, maybe we could go and do some shooting training?”

Roxy changed topic with a little blush on her cheeks. She knew he would see it, but was thankful he didn’t make any remarks about that.

“Good idea but if you lose, you’re gonna be my slave for one day!”

She laughed loudly.

“You? Win? Over me? You sure you’re all right? I have better scores at shooting than you, Eggsy. That is no mystery,” Roxy said and let her poodle go onto the grass outside the building, “And I’m terribly sorry to say that but you’re going to be my slave, Eggsy.”

“We’ll see about that…”

He said it with so much confidence that she smiled again. He was a helpless patient with his cheeky temperament.

“C’mon girl, we don’t have all day!” Eggsy shouted as he was running outside to the rifle range. She shook her head and followed him.

 

***

 

“Merlin, could you tell me why you are changing the rules?” Percival asked as he was looking through the window.

“Why do you think? I’m just making them more useful,” he shrugged, while reading the letters, “Yes, I perfectly know that I should choose one of the main agents, but Percy that would take just too much time. Anyway three of our agents are heads of cells so I know them,” Merlin continued as he felt the sceptical look he received from Percival.

“That is exceptionally good, Merlin but they’re three out of eleven, except the candidate from headquarters which –“

“Won’t be me, Percival. And you know perfectly well why,” Merlin interrupted his friend looking up from the letters.

Percival stood shocked. He said nothing, as he knew Merlin was stubborn as a hell if he didn’t want to do something. He slighted wearily, checking through the window if Roxy or Eggsy weren’t about to blow up the rifle range, then he moved away.

“Sometimes you’re worse than Cecilia with your stubbornness,” Percival started, carefully choosing his words. ”But the fact is you need to know all the candidates and their abilities so you can make the right decision.” He finished as he took his seat right next to the Merlin, waiting patiently for his response.

“Percy, that’s why cells must send me all documents of the candidate, mission statuses and results of previous missions. Their tests, all of them. I will know everything about them before beginning of the recruitment. There is no need to worry.”

Merlin’s voice was confident and strong but Percival knew he had some doubts. Even though, he hadn’t shown many emotions, Percival knew that Merlin was the one who hadn’t gotten through Harry’s death and Chester’s betrayal. Of course, it was hard for all the agents but Merlin had practically been brought up in this place and Chester had somehow been like a father to him.

“All right, if you say so, but you must remember that on Friday we’ll be voting for the candidate and I’m pretty much sure that you’re in fact a very serious candidate, Merlin. There’s no doubt about that,” Percival continued his little tirade hoping that he could make Merlin change his mind.

Merlin only cleared his throat in annoyance, because Percival wouldn’t do anything else but literally harass him by talking about it over and over through last month. Merlin swore to himself that if Percival would talk about it one more time, the man would end up on the Moon.

„Good Lord Percy, you’re a pain in the ass…”

“Because I know, you would be a great leader. You’re just a little bit too lazy, my friend,” he quickly moved aside to avoid a pen thrown by Merlin.

“Percy… Get out or I’ll go for more advanced weaponry, and we’ll see who is a little bit too lazy. Because one of the fires is going to burn your ass off, my dear friend.”

Percival chuckled and rose his hands up in surrender. He was aware, Merlin had all the needed abilities to be a leader, to be a damn good leader too, but he needed to stop being so childish when it came to the bloody recruitment. He didn’t tell Merlin, but since the incident he had been talking to other agents and persuading them that Merlin was the best candidate for new Arthur.

 

***

 

Cecilia was enjoying a rather peaceful late evening as Alex was asleep and she could rest a little bit with a glass of a Moscato while reading. She stopped when she heard a squeak of the front door.

“Max, is that you?” she asked involuntarily, when she couldn’t recognise the figure in the darkness and just a second after she realized how stupid that question had been.

 _Oh yes, because a murderer would come in through the front door, answer the question and even ask you for a cup of tea, you stupid goose,_ she thought sarcastically.

“Yes. Why are you still awake?” she could sense the exhaustion in his voice.

Cecilia closed the book, putting it aside. “I didn’t feel tired enough, but Alex fell asleep straight away when he got to his bed,” she got up and approached him, “Are you hungry? There’s dinner in oven if you want.”

“No, thank you. I need to rest for a moment and I’m going to sleep. I’ve been having a headache since midday –“ he looked at her for a brief moment, “And yes, I took some pills,” Max added after seeing a question in wife’s eyes.

He took off his jacket and hung it on a banister while going into the living room. As his gaze fell on the Nordic mythology lying on the table, Max undid the cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. He was dead tired but he saw something unusual and new near the fireplace and his curiosity won over.

“What’s that?” he pointed a small, furry ball on a lair.

“A puppy… My father at his end decided to be a good grandfather and presented Alex with a German shepherd puppy,” Cecilia sighed wearily and sat on the sofa. She grabbed her glass and finished the wine.

“A German shepherd puppy? Maybe he’ll learn a little bit about responsibility, but I can see in your face that it’s not entirely about the dog,” he said as he seated himself next to his blonde beauty.

“Max, please. Alex is only five and I can already see how he’ll take care of that dog. For the first month maybe, yes, but who will take it to the vet? Walk it? Not mention that we’re usually at work and Alex is at school so the puppy will be all alone at home,” she said bleakly looking at the puppy as it shuffled it’s paws in its sleep.

“So it’s good thing you’re staying at home as long as your arm gets better as well as the ankle. But is it really about the dog?” he embraced Cecilia and pull her closer until she could rest her head on his shoulder. “I can help Alex with the puppy’s training. It’s not that hard.”

She sighed loudly and closed eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts. Maybe the dog wasn’t a bad idea at all. However, her father’s initiative was making her a little bit annoyed. It wasn’t even that he hadn’t asked her or Max. She just didn’t want to have anything to do with him, more than usual.

“It’s about my father… I’m constantly surprised by his actions and I have this unpleasant feeling that he wants me to carry on the family business, instead of Matt. No one tells me shit about it and apparently that doesn’t bother my father at all,” she answered after a long pause.

“There can’t be anything wrong, can it?” Max felt she tightened her muscles, “Come on, Cissy, there’s nothing you should worry about. Maybe he’ll think about it and change his mind. He’s and old man, they do tend to change their minds quite often…”

“Oh no, that’s not in my father’s style. He’s as stubborn as a mule.”

“Now I can see where you got that from,” Max laughed silently when she punched his side.

“The kettle calling the pot black, my dear,” she mumbled, faking being offended. “I don’t want to owe him anything, not since I became independent. He scares me somehow and I can’t recognise the man as my father.”

“Cissy, you can’t speak like that. After all he is your father and he brought you up and took care of you and your brother until you became independent.”

She rolled her eyes with a bored face.

“Max, I’m begging you, do not start this tirade again. I should be grateful for my parents. I am grateful for them but since my father’s illness he has changed unbelievably and I can’t recognise him,” how could she possibly be grateful for the double-faced man who was her father?, she thought ”He scares me sometimes…” she added with hesitation.

“Please woman. You and your brother are the last living relatives, especially as long as your mother has been missing since the incident,” he said irritated by her complaining. He was tired after long day at Kingsman’s facilities dealing with its shit and he didn’t have the energy or will to hear her complaints, although, he knew he should show some support. “Anyway, you’re aware he won’t live for long with such high state of his heart illness…” Cecilia looked incensed at him, “Don’t do that. I said something obvious and have known for long time. Of course that incident just made his state even worse.”

“God, I hate when you’re so direct,” she said angrily as she decided not to give him the satisfaction of admitting that he was right. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Oh, thank God!” he accidentally blurted out.

“Sometimes you act worse than Alex… Do you still have a headache?”

Max nodded. Despite taking a quite impressive number of painkillers, his head was still killing him. She suddenly started to fidget to free herself from his arms. Only when was she successful at her doings she sat on his lap and took of his glasses.

“Cecilia what are you up to?” Max looked at her with half-open eyes and he had to admit she looked very appealing in semidarkness.

“Old, granny way to get rid of headache. Relax and close your eyes.”

He did as she said without hesitation, waiting for her next move. Within moments he felt her thumbs gently massaging and squeezing his temples. He give out a sigh of relief when he felt pain subsided. Fingers moved on to his forehead, massaging it with circular moves.

“Is it any better?” Cecilia asked tenderly.

“Absolutely, you’ve some magical skills,” he murmured with closed eyes.

“But you know if it’s still killing you there’s another way to deal with it,” Maxed rose eyebrow on that words.

“Don’t you say…” he smiled and opened one eye, as he got suspicious about her intentions.

She leaned closer to her husband with roguish smirk.”Mmhmm… It’s very effective when it comes to ladies headaches and I think it can also be effective on men’s headaches, don’t you think?”

Before he noticed it, Cecilia was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt with one hand while in the other she held his tie. She bit her lip lovingly when he slowly slid his hands along her thighs pulling her skirt up higher and higher.

“Come here.”

As she leaned her head over his, Max kissed her, as if he couldn’t breathe without her lips. He could swore that her bright blue eyes became dark of lust and he couldn’t blame her. His hands wandering on her body and slowly exploring it all over again. He never had enough of it. Every single moan of pleasure he caused, he enjoyed twice as much as her fingers gently stroking his neck giving him the shivers.

„Maxie, come here with your hands,” she traced them onto her hip and waist and eventually onto her breast.

“With pleasure”

Max whispered with husky voice while unbuttoning her shirt, under which he found a nice piece of lacy lingerie. With tender kisses Max traced path from her lips to soft skin between her breasts. He could feel like her body was melting under his touch and hear how much she enjoyed it.

“Perfect timing, Merlin…” he paused terrified.

“What?” Max looked at Cecilia, both surprised and petrified with wild thoughts crossing his mind that she somehow had found out about the truth.

“The dog, puppy is awake,” she said miserably.

“Could you please repeat the dog’s name?” he just noticed the little furry ball, which was trying to get on the sofa.

“Merlin. Alex named it like that. He has been quite obsessed with Arthurian legends since I started reading them to him. Everything is all right?”

 _Eggsy must know nothing. Under no circumstances_ , he thought as he nodded to Cecilia’s question. In that right moment he was close to the heart attack caused by his own son but realized it wouldn’t be that bad with such beautiful sight. Max looked at the unfortunate dog and he knew that it needed to go out to its business immediately otherwise there would be a catastrophe on the floor. He moved again, looked at his wife and with much regard he kissed the spot between her breasts, buttoned her shirt up and sighed. That stupid dog interrupted such a beautiful moment and that nearly made him cry.

“I’ll go out with him. I’ll be back just in a minute, my beauty,” Max kissed her passionately.

“I’ll be waiting in the bedroom,” she said between kisses.

He watched her getting up with that specific smile, with messy hair and not properly buttoned shirt. Max followed his wife with his eyes until she got to the stairs.

“And what should I do about you? This house is not big enough to have two Merlin’s in it,” he said to the puppy, which was quite lively running around excited by its surroundings. “Come on, boy.”

He led the animal to the door and let it go into the garden. For a moment, Max observed how excited the dog was. It barked at a bird flying by, sniffed some bushes and eventually came back to him, putting its paws on his leg.

“What should I do about you, little one? I can’t call you Merlin, that would be strange…” he stood in silence thinking intensively what to call this little creature. A small smirk appeared on his lips when he came to the solution.

“The lady of my heart isn’t particularly patient. We need to go… Junior…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm starting exams in June I unforunately won't have any time to write third chapter but I promise in the end of June it'll appear and it'll be mostly Eggsy, Roxy, Percival and recruitment :>


	3. A bitter life of Kingsman agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy was only partially listening to Merlin. Nothing was new, as they were updated nearly every day about these kind of things. She concentrated on watching the other agents. She had seen them for the first time and she would have admitted, that she wouldn't have guessed that they were agents. More than a half were nearly fifty years old. Two she could tell were over sixty, and she and Eggsy were definitely the youngest of the group. She felt as if she was in a museum, with magnificent and maybe dangerous relics of a previous age. In her opinion agents should be changed out, not after their death but after passing a certain age, which would be fifty-five or sixty in her opinion. Of course, if the agents wanted retirement, that would be most understandable. Although such great figures of intelligence would be as magnificent in their new roles as consultant, as they had been spies. Roxy would definitely change the rules a little bit, like Merlin, who was quite anxious about being the temporary Arthur. One day, when she would be the chosen one, she would change the rules in a suitable way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I know it took a little bit longer than I promised but I had to retake an exam and I really hadn't had time to finish this chapter.  
> Anyway the date to update is perfect because it's Mark Strong's birthday (few hours late xD but still :D) and I couldn't even imagine it better.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this part and the next chapter hopefully will be posted by the end of August, beginning of September.
> 
> Annnnd again big big THANKS to **Robin** , who is my personal hero for checking any mistakes I could have made in it _(Now I can see what a mess it was before ;/) _:*__

"Is it me or does he look quite cheerful today?" Eggsy whispered conspiratorially to Roxy, who was sitting next to him.

She hadn't even notice that but Merlin was in fact more relaxed than yesterday and even nicer? His usual remarks were less strict. She shrugged in response. The personal life of her superior wasn't her interest, so she really didn't need to know. However, as she looked at Eggsy, she saw he was quite interested in it.

They had known each other for over a year, and she knew that look on his face. The look that tells her it is only a matter of time, before he asks some stupid ass questions, and probably got him hit on the head. Her and Eggsy's eyes met and she gave him 'don’t you even try' gaze.

"C'mon aren't you curious?" He insisted, with a charming yet somehow devilish smile.

"Eggsy, no. Don't even try it," she patted him on the head, trying to bring him to order, but she wasn't sure if it would help.

"Fine, Rox, fine. How's your candidate? Or don’t you have one?" He changed the topic, and was met with her sigh of relief.

"As a matter of fact I do have one, and I personally think he's really good. He's got a chance to get Tristian's place," Roxy answered.

Good Lord. Was that Merlin whistling, or is there something wrong with my hearing? She thought, as she got a quick look at the man. She was sure Eggsy had heard it too, because he was looking as surprised as she was.

"I bet he got laid last night," Roxy almost spit out the tea she was drinking.

"Eggsy!" she said that too loud, and attracted attention from Merlin.

"What are you two so fierce fully whispering about?" He queried.

"Our candidates, Merlin," Eggsy answered instead of Roxy, who was coughing out her tea.

"Good thing I didn't spit on my clothing... I wouldn't have time to change," she sighed with disbelief.

Eggsy looked as if he had the best time of his life, while watching her reaction. He handed her a napkin, laughing silently. How generous, she thought sarcastically, accepting it.

"C'mon that was funny," he tried to convince her, but after meeting her ice cold gaze Eggsy finally stopped talking.

A few moments passed in silence, disturbed from time to time by one of Eggsy's loud sighs, and after each, he would got tired look from Roxy.

"Eggsy..." He looked at her with suspicious look on his face, as her voice seemed a little too nice to him. "I didn't know you like Taylor Swift," her lips formed into huge grin.

"The hell? How would - " He started, highly surprised.

"Eggsy, language," he heard from Merlin.

"Were you spying on me? Have you seen how I’ve been singing? I don't believe that! Roxy, c'mon..."

She laughed softly to herself, watching him look at her in disbelief. It had in fact been an accident, but the film she had on her phone was a completely different story.

"I am a spy... What did you expect? Anyway, it would be shame if someone could see it..."

"Roxy don't be like that. You beat my ass on the rifle range and now this?" Eggsy was so surprised by her cold-blooded actions, that he couldn't find right words. "I was your slave yesterday but now you're gettin’ monstrous."

"Good," she said with satisfaction, as Eggsy tried to put everything together. "Anyway what are we waiting for, Merlin?"

He looked up from his newspaper and without a word, he pointed at the open door through which other agents walked into the meeting room. As soon as they had appeared Eggsy, sat back in his official place, so other agents could be seated in their own seats. He was a little surprised that none of the agents actually had the look of the spy. It was more like they were in a secret organisation like the Freemason, but for absolutely not like super-secret spy agents. They all exchanged greetings between Merlin, Galahad and Lancelot and took their seats, but quite interesting conversations didn't stop, as Eggsy overheard few.

"Gentlemen, please. I know we haven’t seen each other in person for quite long, but please stop talking as we have few tasks to do." Merlin said through the commotion, which was filling the room.

"Sorry for delay, Arthur. I got news for you but later, after the meeting.” Percival entered the room with his classic smile on his face. He seated himself on Merlin's left side and winked to Eggsy, and he knew something was going to happen and probably Merlin wouldn’t enjoy it at all.

"Since we are all here, I'd like to start the meeting. First things first; before we decide who will be the representative of headquarters, I'd like to outline plans for Kingsman’s near future for, and for the losses we suffered after Valentine’s day. I'm pretty sure you know quite much about it, but within few days we've found out about some crucial deaths in our department. Glasses please."

Roxy was only partially listening to Merlin. Nothing was new, as they were updated nearly every day about these kind of things. She concentrated on watching the other agents. She had seen them for the first time and she would have admitted, that she wouldn't have guessed that they were agents. More than a half were nearly fifty years old. Two she could tell were over sixty, and she and Eggsy were definitely the youngest of the group. She felt as if she was in a museum, with magnificent and maybe dangerous relics of a previous age. In her opinion agents should be changed out, not after their death but after passing a certain age, which would be fifty-five or sixty in her opinion. Of course, if the agents wanted retirement, that would be most understandable. Although such great figures of intelligence would be as magnificent in their new roles as consultant, as they had been spies. Roxy would definitely change the rules a little bit, like Merlin, who was quite anxious about being the temporary Arthur. One day, when she would be the chosen one, she would change the rules in a suitable way.

Lancelot snapped out of her dreams, and her gaze rested on Eggsy, who was as much interested in the lecture as she was. Good for him that Merlin was standing next to monitor, which was a habit hard to get rid of, because he was constantly whispering to the agent next to him. Merlin probably didn't pay much attention to that, because he had enough attention from the other agents.

Roxy narrowed her eyes, trying to understand each single one of these men. How did they get into this organisation? Through family connections? Through a friend? Or maybe by accident or stupid coincidence. Roxy slowly moved her eyes from one face to another, trying not to look at each agent for too long. She was a naturally observant person, and she could tell by a short look that two of the agents were going to be rather unpleasant and snobbish. There was probably no other person like Percival, open and easy-going. Although perhaps the agent in his fifties next to Eggsy. He could be a quite nice companion to talk to. Others were for her more blurred, and not interesting, but she wasn’t underestimating them. Roxy knew perfectly well that they were killing machines, rather than men, and she should show them respect.

Lancelot looked at empty chair. The chair belonging to agent Tristian. She had mixed feelings about the fuss that came with the recruitment. She had made it, and had successfully become the new Lancelot, but she wasn’t sure if she had chosen the right candidate. He had all the needed attributes, and yet something was keeping her worried all the time. Maybe that self-satisfied look Eggsy gave and his talk about his candidate. Or the fear that her candidate would stand against candidates proposed by other agents, and he would fail the first task.

_It’s alright, Roxy. If he won’t pass the recruitment, it won’t be your fault. He’ll get the preparation for the oncoming tasks, and it’s only up to him, she thought trying to calm herself down, but if he drops out before Eggsy’s candidate, I’ll have no life for at least two months, perhaps even longer. Who knows what he will think of to make my life a little bit miserable._

The truth was that even if Roxy was a Kingsman agent, she had so many doubts about her part in the organisation that she needed to prove herself constantly. Prove that she is indeed worthy of the position, and only during missions had she been feeling free enough to believe that. That this was the best place for her and that she fit in here. Partially because she was the first lady in this company, and partially because of herself and her own problems.

Lancelot looked at the Merlin just in time when he finished his presentation, and returned to his seat. She knew what would happen next, and she was very nervous about it. That good humour of Percival, could bring storm clouds to this very room.

“Now we can take care of another, very important point of our meeting. The election of the representative of our division. I believe that every one of us has their own candidate in mind, but unfortunately we can and we must choose one, and only one. I suggest Percival as a temporary leader, our representative, and hopefully the next Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was calm and commanding, but Roxy saw a flash of fear in his eyes as he peeked at the agent on his left, unsure of his reaction, like a prayer to Percival not to do anything rash or reckless.

“Merlin I’m truly honoured by your choice but I must decline.” Percival smiled a lightly to his friend, as he had literally stopped breathing for a moment when he had heard the words. “We all know how important it is to choose the right person. He must know literally everything about Kingsman. Mission statuses, economics of our organisation. and how to manage all agents at once. I, personally, can’t say I know much about these things. I get a mission to complete, and I do complete it. Of course it’s in all of our interests for Kingsman to function correctly, and I believe that our organisation will function at its finest under command of our beloved Merlin. Which is why I’m suggesting he is our candidate for Kingsman headquarters.”

During his speech, Percival hadn’t had the courage to look to his right. Instead he was moving his gaze from one agent to another, while trying to convince them of his idea. Which was truly a good decision because if looks could kill Percival now would be a pile of ashes. Merlin sat in complete silence, being too well behaved to tell Percival directly what he thought of Percival’s speech.

“All right. Thank you, Percival, for your precious words.” Merlin’s voice was calm, but one could sense the fury and anger behind it. He already regretted having this meeting and changing the rules. _Crafty twice loses._ “Now the voting. Please raise your hand if you support Percival as the candidate.”

Merlin closed his eyes, hoping that this would delay his unfortunate fate. However, when he opened them and saw only two hands up, Merlin clenched one hand into fist, his knuckles whitening under the strain.

„Well then… Thank all of you for coming here. We have a verdict,” Merlin slowly unclenched his fist. “That would be all for now. You can now go, and exchange the latest news.”

The various agents got up, and began leaving the meeting room. Percival was first to go but a firm grasp of Merlin’s hand on his arm prevented him to take another step.

“We have something to explain to each other, haven’t we?” Merlin, looked like he had turned into venomous snake patiently waiting for his next victim.

“Oh man, Merlin won’t let Percival go. This’s going to be good.” One of the agents snorted as he was the last to leave. “I’m sorry. I’m Gawain, and you must be our new Lancelot. I’m really happy that something is changing in this old-fashioned organization. I’m looking forward your achievements, young lady.”

They crossed the corridor and went to a smaller room with a bar. Most of agents were already there, talking and laughing, with glasses filled with alcohol in reasonable amounts.

“Thank you very much, sir,” Roxy smiled a little bit still concerned about Percival’s fate. “I don’t know if you have met…”

“Ah, Galahad I’ve heard few things about you lad,” Gawain shook hands with Eggsy. “You both still look like scared nestlings.”

“Gawain, we’ll do our best to soon be one of the best agents.”

“I’m holding you to your word, my young friend. It’ll be pleasure to see your development.”

“So, what will happen to Percival?” Eggsy asked with interest.

“Well, he and Merlin are quite good friends, so I don’t think Merlin will kill him. However, he’ll probably end up with a few broken bones. We’ve all seen Merlin’s reaction,” Roxy and Eggsy looked at each other and then at the doors. “Oh, he’ll be fine. I’m joking.”

“No, he’s not. Trust me, if you unleash the legendary fury of Merlin, there is literally nothing to stop him, and Percival was quite successful today. I’m Bors, by the way. Welcome to Kingsman, kids,” The man in his fifties interrupted his colleague with charming smile. “I know a few things about Merlin and trust me if you tread on his corns, he won’t forget about you easily. My arm still hurts when I think about an argument we once had.”

“Don’t be absurd, you just went way too far in that conversation, and I must say it was mostly your fault.”

“My dear Gawain, what has he told you to get you on his side?” Bors looked both offended and surprised by this unexpected betrayal, but after a second, he started laughing, Gawain joining in.

“For give us kids. We’re dinosaurs. Merlin is not that bad actually. He’s one of the best technicians, engineers and computer specialists in the world. I’m glad he works here, and not somewhere else. Anyone wants a drink?” Gawain asked, and when there was no response, he poured a few fingers of scotch into tumbler.

“He hadn’t had much choice as his uncle got him here. He was literally brought up in this facility,” Bors shrugged and sighed wearily. “Everyone has a story and Merlin’s is quite an interesting one. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to catch up with the latest rumours.”

“And that was one of Kingsman’s best cut-throat. He can do miracles with knives and after thirty years I’m still impressed by his abilities.”

“Oh, and what is your weapon of choice, Gawain?” Roxy asked with courteous smile.

“Nothing in particular, really. I still can’t decide, but I have plenty of time to...”

“Did you hear that?” Eggsy looked at them, surprised and not sure if he had been the only one to hear the muffled scream.

***

“Come on Percy, I barely touched you.”

“Really, then why my nose is bleeding?” Percival slowly got up from ground, trying to stop the bleeding. “Fuck, Merlin new mats and blood is everywhere.”

“Be a man and take responsibility of your actions. Come on!” He was walking around him with defiant expression. Merlin jostled him and jumped back and again.

“Merlin, fuck off!” Percival swung to punch him, but was to slow and was immediately knocked down. “You are the best option for Kingsman and you can’t deny it!”

“Say that again to my face, instead of the ground, Percival. I can’t hear you from ground level, you piece of shit.”

Maybe making Percival his personal punching bag wasn’t the most humane thing to do but surely he would learn. Merlin turned to him, taking off the boxing gloves and tossed them on the ground.

“Do you know why I didn’t want this position? Why I wanted to get back to my first job?” Merlin queried, slowly approaching his friend. “Because of my wife and son.” He reached out toward Percival and helped him get up. “Now that we’ve cleared a few things I’d like to give you a very special and private tour of my kingdom, which will be ruled by you for some time, and I’m starting to regret my decision.”

Merlin slapped Percival’s arm and left to change clothes. He still needed to let go of some steam, but he didn’t want any of that damn idiot’s bones to break. After the tour of ‘what and where’, he had to come back here again. And although his thoughts had calmed down, he was still in his murder mode.

 _Breathe in and slowly out. You know how to cope with this, he thought under the shower, letting all his negativity drain away with water. It’s not your fault. Percy does things before thinking about it._ He probably shouldn’t feel pleasure in most likely breaking the nose of his friend, but the sight of blood gushing out of Percival’s nose was quite memorable and pleasing.

“So Percy, now without my blessing, you’ll need to cope with some things down here. Firstly you won’t have my clipboard because you obviously don’t deserve it, and I’m taking it with me. I’ll get you a new one in some time,” Merlin said with satisfied and smug look on his face, once he had returned from his shower.

“Great. So what am I going to use during that time?” Percival asked, still trying to stop the bleeding. “Do you have any ice here?”

“Yes in the freezer. On your left, but be careful there’s chemical weaponry in there.”

Percival looked at his friend, opening the freezer with hesitation.

“I can’t believe we are still friends.”

“Don’t drive me mad. That way you’ll live longer, Percy. Now can we move on? I don’t have all day.”

“Go on. Maybe I won’t leave a bloody trail after me,” Percival snorted in reply. “What else should I know?”

“The tasks the candidates will have to go through. I’ve written everything here on these cards, and of course you need to rewrite all the points to the computer system over there,” Merlin came closer to the panel on the wall and touched the screen. “Once you have done that, you’ll send it to me. That way I can monitor if you fuck it up or not.”

“How am I supposed to fuck up the recruitment?”

“I don’t know, Percy. I don’t know. You’re capable of fucking everything up, my dear friend.”

Percival could still sense Merlin was pissed off, and he wasn’t blaming him for that, but was sure Merlin could stop being so, because it was becoming rather childish.

“Of course you have to do it manually; I’ll not make it any easier for you. Now, every needed instruction, you can find in this panel, along with all the necessary information for each of the candidates. You must remember to make sure that you write down all of them. Now come here, I’ll show you the weaponry.”

Percival followed the quartermaster into the next, quite impressive, room, which connected with the central room. It was full of weapons of any kind. From the simplest knives to the most advanced guns and chemical weaponry. He stood for a while in silence admiring the view.

“Bloody amazing. I feel like a child before Christmas.”

“I know. I feel the same,” Merlin turned toward him. “You told me you had some news earlier?”

“Ah, yes. There are a few agents assigned to lead you-know-what, and I think the best option would be Eli Bovell,” Percival took two steps back as he saw Merlin’s reaction.

“Eli Bovell? The same Eli Bovell I’m thinking of? The one that nearly blew up my plane?”

“Yes, in fact yes. But…” Percival took another step back. “But, he’s still alive thanks to us. It’s kind of repaying the debt.”

“Fantastic. Amazing. I can’t wait to see him here, bossing around and driving me mad,” Merlin said sarcastically. He sighed loudly, looking at a showcase containing a number of machineguns. “Good. I’ll be ready for him. However, he can’t come in here. This is a restricted area for him. I don’t want him playing with my toys.”

“You probably have more than a month before he arrives, so relax. Also I’m really sorry for what I did today, but you do have great chances to become Arthur,” Percy came closer this time, and Merlin could hear the regret in his voice.

“Yeah, I know. That’s the thing that worries me, Percival. I’m sorry about your nose. I hope it’s not broken,” Merlin watched his stupid friend carefully through glasses with a forgiving smile. “Remember one thing, though. If during my recruitment anything happens to my wife or to my son, you’re responsible for it, and you’re next in line to have a bad accident. Keep that in mind, Percival.”

“Of course. I’ll remember that, and be sure I’ll take care of them. Now, if you’ll excuse me, this bloody thing doesn’t want to stop bleeding,” as soon as Percival had finished speaking, the man left the weaponry, leaving Merlin alone.

“God, I need to destroy something,” Merlin snarled, and punched one of the shelves with his fist on his way out of the room.

Carefully, he closed all the doors, and turned on the alarm. Just in case, or just because, he was little shit, and couldn’t help himself to cause some trouble for Percival. Merlin loved him like the brother he never had, but today Percival had gone way too far. Despite knowing all of Merlin’s doubts, he decided to come up with this idea. If he had had something upstairs, he would have ended up with broken bones.

 _Be nice to people so they’ll be nice to you, fucking bullshit_ , Merlin thought as he was changing into training clothes. He needed to shake off this idiot’s behaviour and return home more relaxed. The last thing he wanted was to bring all the stress and anger to his family. Just for second he looked in a mirror, and saw face of an extremely tired man.

“I won’t get any younger. It’s exhausting,” Merlin told his reflection and went to the gym.

With no one around, he finally felt unrestrained enough to unleash his anger on a training bag. Merlin stopped thinking about everything else. His only focus being smashing his fists into that bag, and trying to throw away anything negative that happened within the month. The death of Harry, nearly loosing Cecilia and Alex, Kingsman’s failure, bloody recruitment and now this, stabbed in the back with amazing grace by Percival. This poor training bag wouldn’t survive his furious hits.

“Fuck... this... bloody... shit...” With each word, his punches became more and more powerful. In the end Merlin took a step back, then kicked it in a half-turn. He took of his gloves and grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

“Fuck it, I’m going home,” he said with rather self-satisfied tone, looking at the devastated training bag. Its replacement was no bother for him at all, because from now on it was Percival’s duty to take care of such things, and that thought brought him into an even better mood.

***

"Max, you're earlier," Merlin was surprised by lack of surprise in her voice. Cecilia felt obliged to explain herself as she continued. "Percy called just before you came and told me that you'd left with stern face. Is everything all right?"

"Yes it is. Percy was successful at driving me mad today and I just couldn't stay there any longer or I'd do something very, very bad to him."

“Oh boys, you always have to play on each other’s nerves. I don’t really understand it. However, I believe you came up with a suitable revenge on him, haven’t you?” His smile was more than the answer she was expecting. “You should go sleep, or rest at least. Last month was quite exhausting for you.”

“I don’t need to be back at work till Monday, so don’t worry. I have plenty of time to rest and sleep,” Max came closer to his beloved one and kissed her cheek. “At least I can spend some time with you and Alex.”

Cecilia looked at him with gentle and supportive smile. It wasn’t that hard to see in his eyes how much he needed few days off work, and she was happy for her husband to have some free moments for himself.

“Go sleep. I’ll wake you for dinner and maybe later you can show Alex how to train his puppy. What do you say?”

“All right. I can agree on that.” He kissed her lips short and passionately. “And we need to talk after my sleep, because unfortunately I’ll be taking part in another recruitment.”

“Oh well, that happens especially when you have friends like Percy.” He looked at her astonished how well she knew his friendship with Percival. “But you know if you kill him one day, give me a shout so I can help you hide the body. Sleep well, darling.” Cecilia pecked his lips and returned to preparing the dinner.

 

***

The time had come, and Percival was able to briefly meet all the candidates before the beginning of the actual recruitment. They absolutely weren’t suspecting anything, even if they had had short talks about upcoming events with their mentors. Two boys and one girl got his particular attention.

The first one, Lancelot’s choice, had the look of a very strict person with a very high self-assurance, which probably was a cause of his pride, but he could forgive him that after seeing his scores at school and shooting. At once, he managed to get good contact with other young men in the room. The second was Bors’ candidate. The quiet one, though with an impressive IQ, and interest in white and chemical weaponry. Percival had a feeling about this one to be one of the most problematic candidates, apart from perhaps the last one. The girl, the only one among seven boys. She would definitely be a huge deal of trouble, as she was Galahad’s candidate. She was the daughter of former RAF pilot with a flair for computers.

Percival checked the list one last time, making sure that all of the youngsters had arrived and were ready to begin his first recruitment.

“Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Percival and you’re about to start on one of the most dangerous job interviews in the world,” he could have sworn this didn’t sound as serious as when Merlin said it, but he couldn’t help it. “The bags on your beds. Sign them in advance so we can know where to send your bodies if you won’t make it through the process of the recruitment. Any questions?” He begged for none. “No? Then you’re dismissed and we’ll start tomorrow morning.”

Percival turned around and walked out, trying to look calm. However, that was over him. Being on missions was nothing in comparison with training a bunch of kids to become a spy. He got to Merlin’s room only to find Eggsy and Roxy, waiting for him impatiently.

“Oh my God. What you two are doing here?” He queried, as he put his clipboard on a desk. Fortunately Merlin wasn’t as mean as he wanted to be and got him new clipboard in advance.

“Well we thought, we could look how it’s going with our candidates?” Eggsy answered with a question, coming closer. “And what do you think about them?”

“Roxy, your candidate will go far, if his pride won’t come out to quickly and Galahad... Good Lord, have mercy because yours, and trust me I can sense it, will be one big problematic girl. Just like you were, boy,” Percival smiled slightly when he saw pride on Eggsy’s face.

“How is your nose?”

“Good but broken, thanks for asking. Merlin has a really good right hook.” In fact, he was beginning to wonder if he hadn’t broken his nose when he had hit the floor. “Roxy do you have any more agents for the “Arthur recruitment” list?”

“Yes, in fact. Though unfortunately only one name, from American cell, Gerard Mole,” Eggsy laughed and received a surprised look from both agents.

“What? Mole as an agent, that doesn’t bode well.” He explained himself still laughing silently.

“Anyway that’s the one I’ve got. I’ll probably get the names from Canadian and Asian cells in few days. Hopefully, we’ll close the list within two weeks and process will start within the month,” Roxy ended her thought, interrupted by Eggsy’s laugh. “Oh, I’ll send you all the needed data tomorrow morning, if that’s not a problem.”

“No, that’s fine. Galahad please tell me how it is going with completing squads in other cells?” Percival turned his eyes on the boy. 

“Well, the Canadian and American cells are doin’ pretty well. The Asian cell is a few steps behind, but also with good perspectives. The Australians send me documents and reports about problems with rebuildin’ their headquarters, and unfortunately a candidate from Australia may appear as the last one.”

“All right then. I’ll update the information and send it to Merlin. Hopefully he won’t break anything this time.” Percival smiled wearily, walking back to the monitors and began to update the data to the main computer.

“By the way, when will he be back? Because I saw him leave and didn’t get the chance to ask him,” Lancelot looked expectantly at the older agent.

“On Monday, I bumped into him when he was leaving,” once again, Eggsy rescued the situation with his information.

“Percival? When will start the first task?”

“Probably in few hours. They need to go to sleep; otherwise, there would be no surprise. Why, Galahad?” He asked suspiciously.

“I was wondering if I could see how my candidate will do. Roxy probably is dying to see it too, aren't you?” Eggsy looked at the girl both asking, begging for acceptance and excitement.

“That's true.” She said quickly, as she felt Percival's sight on her as well as Eggsy’s. “It would be quite interesting.”

“You two have a deal, haven’t you? Which candidate will last longer?” He smiled lightly. There was a time when he himself and other agents had made deals about which one of the candidates would fail first or last. The loser hadn't had a easy life for month but it was still worth it. “Well I don’t see any problems with it. Other agents are gone, as well as Merlin, so you can watch freely and enjoy the view. However you need to wait a few hours. Go to the library, dining room or whatever, and spent that time somehow.”

“Thanks Percy! You're the best.”

“Off you go. I need to rewrite the data for Merlin. Oh and I owe you for voting for Merlin.”

“Don't take it personal, but I really think that Merlin is the best option for Arthur.” Eggsy's smile was unbelievably wide.

“I must agree with him, Percival. He’s our best shot.” The blonde nodded in silent agreement. “But I think that you would be a good choice as well. Maybe not as much, but still.”

“Lance, c'mon I know where we can spent those hours. Drinkin’ good alcohol and debatin’ about world peace.” Eggsy caught her sleeve and started pulling her toward the exit, but she stopped.

“Go. I'll catch up with you in the library,” Roxy carefully watched as Eggsy left, and when she was sure he'd gone, she turned to Percival. “Sorry about that comment and being a candidate for Kingsman’s leader aaaaand... mom is asking if you can make it for her birthday dinner next Saturday, uncle.”

“Nothing has happened. I'll see what I can do. If I find somebody to take my place for that evening. I can't leave the recruits on their own. Merlin would have my head for that. But I'll do my best to be there.”

“All right then. I won’t interrupt you anymore. I’m sure you have quite a lot of things to catch up with, so I’ll go meet up with Eggsy.” She smiled and kissed Percival’s cheek.

“Good, then see you in few hours. If you both won’t be sleeping till then.”

***

The task was about to begin. All candidates were asleep, unaware of the oncoming event until the water had reached their beds. All of them not quite awake, yet trying to figure out what was happening. Soon they were sure the room was going under water and they needed to do something to prevent drowning.

“Use snorkels!”

“What?!”

“Showerheads!” Another person picked up on the idea.

Everyone looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Two boys were pointing at the toilets and showers, and soon began to swim in that direction, not paying attention to the rest of the competitors.

„He’s right go, quickly!” A tall blond had no problem with commandeering the other recruits.

At this point, no one wanted to stay behind and the rest of the group was swimming towards showers to get pipes. The girl was the last one and just before the water reached the roof, she saw one extremely panicked boy. It was obvious he couldn’t swim or he had big problems with swimming.

“Take a deep breath!” she shouted at him, and took one last breath, turning back for him.

She tried to get to him as fast as she could because it wasn’t hard to notice that his panic didn’t help him at all and soon he’d be out of oxygen. The girl grabbed him tightly and tried to swim to the rest of the group.

The blonde had the feeling it was ages before she got to the pipe with oxygen and could take a deep breath. At the end she could have sworn she saw blackness around her. Of course, she gave the pipe to the boy first, he wasn’t looking good, nearly in agony even. _If he won’t get help, he’ll end in one of those bloody bags,_ she thought sarcastically.

Even though the room was under the water, with unlimited air supply they could have been there as long as they wish but it wasn’t the task and somehow everyone knew that finding a way out in short time, would be the best solution at the moment. Few were pointing at the door as an option, but that would be just too easy to try, and even if one of them would dare to swim there, that person should have capacious lungs to go there and back if it would turn out to be locked.

The girl looked at the blonde who had the idea with pipes, hoping that he would have another marvellous plan, but his face had left her no doubt nor other peoples’ faces. Everyone was trying to put on a brave face in the situation, but all of them were trapped.

“Oh my God, are they even tryin’ to get out of the room?” Eggsy was not impressed by the candidates’ doings.

“Eggsy if they don’t figure it out soon, they’ll probably won’t pass the recruitment and that would be most unexpected turn in Kingsman history. Every single recruit will fail because they couldn’t free themselves from that room. Amazing...”

Roxy looked at the monitor in astonishment. She really hoped her candidate would figure it out, but he was far from that. As was Eggsy’s girl.

“C’mon! Mirror! Think of it! Mirror!” He nearly shouted at the monitor to the swimming figures.

“I don’t think that’ll help at all, Eggsy. Maybe just sit down and enjoy the thought that your candidate saved the life of that poor boy. Anyway whose candidate is he?” she looked carefully at the floating figure which was clasping a pipe with air. He probably won’t go too far from it.

“He’s Bors’. You got it ‘ere” Galahad pointed small rectangle on the other monitor. “Curious how he had picked this one, or maybe he was the first to go and my girl just made the game a little bit harder...”

“That’s quite probable. Look now, I think they’ve finally found out about the mirror. They’re hitting it all together.” She was impressed how the group of strangers was able to learn to cooperate so quickly.

“Plus for group work and one big minus for the time!” He snorted in reply.

***

As they figured out the only escape route worth trying was to break the mirror, and with a little luck, it would be two-way mirror. The whole group caught something like a tap or a sink and hit the mirror, at the same time. Unfortunately, nothing happened. So they tried again, and again. Until the glass began to crack, and it finally broke into small piece, and the recruits ended up on the floor coughing and trying to start breathing normally again.

“Hey, you’re all right?” The girl asked the boy who was coughing the loudest.

“Yep, totally. If only I could swim...” His voice was breaking, and it was extremely hard for him to speak, to busy concentrating on breathing and thanking the girl for saving him.

“Congratulations on completing your first task. It was the longest time of solving that problem, but I’m impressed how all of you worked together. John, Victor well done. For those still confused. If you get a breathing tube round the U-bend of a toilet, you have an unlimited air supply. Simple physics, worth remembering. Anna well done for helping the non-swimmer. If you hadn’t, he’d have probably ended up in a body bag,” Percival said when the recruits stopped coughing.

All eyes were on him, and it wasn’t especially hard to see how their gaze changed from the steady and emotionless one to the fearful, lost and a little bit disorientated one. Now they had found out that practically anything could happen during the recruitment, and they need to be prepared.

“All right, that’s all for now. You can go back to your room and clean up a little. Fresh and dry bedclothes, as well as sheets are next to the door on the other side of the room. Get them and go to sleep. Tomorrow won’t be any easier than this. Good night.”


End file.
